


Never To Be Loved Again.

by yukizome_chisa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukizome_chisa/pseuds/yukizome_chisa
Summary: Just some sad Mystery Blade fanfic I made about Maki unintentionally killing Rantaro. She wanted to do her usual assassin thing but no she just HAD to kill the witness. Oh and there's a lot of death. That's all.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Never To Be Loved Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is bad because it's the first fanfic I've ever written- I just wanted to write something even slightly sad about Mystery Blade. As long as I get a :( I'll be happy-
> 
> (no idea what warning fits this btw)

It was night, around 11:30PM, when she set off. Maki Harukawa, Super High School Level Assassin, was out at night. She was simply doing one thing. An obvious thing for an ultimate assassin. She was going to commit murder. Harukawa could have lied to her boyfriend, Rantaro Amami, but he would probably understand. He already knew that she was the SHSL Assassin, Harukawa told him a bit later in their relationship. Amami was one of few people who even knew, with the others being her friends Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu. Honestly, Harukawa would've told the others, but depending on who they were, they would have stupid reactions. For example, Kaito Momota, an oblivious dumbass. Well, that's mainly what she thinks. She originally had a crush on Momota, before he started dating Saihara and Harukawa dated Amami. But anyways, Momota would probably have gotten afraid of Harukawa if she told him her real talent. Hence why she decided not to tell him. Harukawa only trusted Amami, Saihara, and Akamatsu with her secret, and lied to everyone else that she was the Super High School Level Nursery School Teacher. Honestly, she was surprised when people actually believed her. She's cold to everyone, how would she be even remotely decent around children? It stays a mystery.

Harukawa had been swiftly running around, looking for her target. They were someone she knew she could easily notice. The target lived near the apartment she lived in, so she would easily find them. She turned a corner, and there they were. A blonde haired male, around 17 or 18. Harukawa wondered why that was her target, but she didn't question it. She took a short cut over and quickly stabbed them in the back of their head. But then something she heard shocked her. Harukawa heard a gasp behind her, but when she turned around, she couldn't tell who it was. The person seemed... oddly familiar to her. She had shook that off, though. Harukawa couldn't be caught now, she didn't want to be separated from the person she had cared for most. She rushed over to the person and immediately kicked them down to make them an easier target, before stabbing them in their stomach and arm. The one thing Harukawa only realized after she did that, was the person who she had just harmed.

She got up slowly, before covering her mouth. "H... Hold on..." She said under her breath. Looking down, she saw the one and only Rantaro Amami, her boyfriend. Harukawa couldn't believe what she had just done. She really killed her boyfriend, the closest person to her, one of the few people who she would trust with everything. "Ah! T-This is a surprisingly unexpected o-outcome, huh?" Amami said, barely smiling. It was clear he was basically close to being on his last limb already. "R.. Rantaro, why.. why did you come here?" She asked him. "You.. knew I would be out!" Harukawa was yelling, she was honestly pissed off at Amami. Why would he go outside, knowing the SHSL Assassin would be there too? "...It wasn't b-because of you." He responded, bluntly. "I-I actually originally w-was going to get some f-friends, but I didn't e-expect a murder r-right outside my.. a-apartment." Amami was basically on his last limb, ironically it hasn't been that long. Harukawa was crying, but also pissed. Not even at Amami, she was angry at herself. She should've known he would be out there. 

"I.. I won't leave you here! I can't!" She cried out. "I'll never leave you!" Harukawa didn't want to go. She didn't want Amami to go, either, but it seemed like in the end there would be a choice. Amami just smiled at her. "It's better t-to leave, isn't it? You d-don't want to b-be caught. That's.. not w-what an assassin would w-want." Harukawa stepped back. She was shocked, why would he still care about her?I mean, Harukawa just stabbed him. Twice, at that. It felt... nice, but horrible. "I-I... fine." Harukawa ran off, because she knew no matter what she said, Amami would still tell her to save herself. She still felt horrible. How could she have just killed her boyfriend? She felt so selfish, why did she leave? She left the only person she could care about, but she didn't even care anymore. It wasn't like she would be alive either. She held the corpse of her loved one, before stabbing herself in the heart. All she wanted was to die near the person she cared for. That was all Harukawa cared about anymore. As she bled out, there was a faint scream. It sounded like.. her friends found the bodies. Harukawa slightly regretted what she had done, but at least she was able to see Amami, even after her death.


End file.
